Ambience
by Hazel Rayne 008
Summary: Avalon, a half-breed who wants revenge. Seth, a vampire prince who wants to kill the man who took his whole life away. She is the key to bringing back the peace between all paranormal species. Together they must work together to create the peace she was destined to bring and overcome obstacles standing in their way, including another man that fancies Avalon. *Seth/Ava/Wade*
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note: This was a random idea that I thought I'd try out. I've never written anything supernatural when it comes to the WWE. I hope this turns out and I hope you leave reviews with your thoughts about it. **

**I do not own any character in the WWE. I do own my OC. **

**Recommended Song: 'The Devil Within' by: Digital Daggers**

Chapter 1

_The Owl_

_Soft darkness of night, a time of deep magick_

_Your realm, great owl whose eyes see reality in the darkness._

_I would call up wise and deep magicks,_

_Magicks bold and strong, creating change._

_-D.J. Conway_

I swallowed the lump in my throat as I walked down a dark ally. The energy that surrounded me made my skin tingle with a pending excitement. This was my first night hunting on my own without supervision. I could feel the silver dagger inside my right boot shift as I walked, my heels clicking along the concrete.

A shiver ran down my spine as the dark presence made itself known to me. A smile turned my lips and I readied myself for his or her approach. Vampires had a distinctive presence and that was exactly what I was feeling at the moment.

"Are you lost?" A male voice asked.

The street light created a shadow that gave me some idea of how big he was. Before I knew it, I could feel warm breath across my neck. My hands tingled with energy that I could easily eject at him; but I remained calm, playing into his feeble attempts to seduce me.

"Actually I am. Could you tell me how to get to 'The Shadow' nightclub?" I asked in a sweet nonthreatening voice.

"I'm heading there right now. I could show you the way if you want."

"That would be great."

His warm breath moved away from my neck and I could finally see what he really looked like. He had short black hair, green eyes, stubble facial hair and a tattoo of a dagger on the side of his neck. He probably stood around six foot or so; but what really caught my attention was the tattoo. The dagger meant he was a follower. It really was a shame that he was part of the undead. He was absolutely gorgeous.

I followed him out of the ally and down the main street of traffic. My body hummed with the surrounding energies that the city of New York possessed. 'The Shadow' nightclub was located on the opposite side of the city and he was obviously luring me in. Too bad he wasn't going to even get the chance.

He led me down another ally. I couldn't have asked for a better opportunity. His eyes were tinted red, indicating his hunger for blood. It was obvious that he intended for me to be his next meal. "So what is your name kitten?" He purred.

"Avalon… Avalon Dawson." I replied.

"Dawson? Hey you aren't related to-"

He was cut off as the knife I kept concealed on the inside of my right wrist was plunged deep into his heart. His eyes widened, making contact with mine. The life was slowly fading away in them. "I'm sorry." I whispered and pulled the knife free from his decaying body.

Before he could even hit the ground, his body turned to ash and blew away in the wind. I could feel my energy surge through my veins as I wiped the blood from the blade. My job was not a typical on for a twenty-two year old; but I didn't complain.

My family came from a long time of vampire hunter witches, each with their own style. It was only natural for me to follow in their footsteps. The difference between me and them was the fact that I am the first hunter to use the power of animals. I mean, I know all of the other things to; but I prefer to use animals for help instead of Deities.

I walked out of the ally and called for a taxi. Climbing inside the vehicle, I ran a hand through my long black hair and looked in the mirror at my blue eyes. The reflection scarred me a little. My energy was radiating in the irises of my eyes. Closing them, I concentrated on masking it from human sight.

When the car stopped, the hum of loud music could be heard from outside the building. "The Shadow' was pretty much a feeding frenzy for vampires and there was one in particular I was looking to kill. His name was Sage and he took over as leader of all the vampire clans two hundred years ago.

The monster violently murdered one of his own kind just to break the peace treaty that had been in effect for the better part of half a millennia. He felt that witches and vampires shouldn't co-exist for the better of the world we lived in. He believed that humans and witches were just food. Granted there were some clans that rebel against Sage's rulings; but they pretty much stay hidden. Followers of Sage have a dagger tattooed on either side of the neck.

"Name Miss?" The bouncer asked at the entrance.

"Avalon Dawson." I replied.

My name would be on every club's list in New York. The elders made sure us hunters could go anywhere we needed to to get the job done. "Welcome to 'The Shadow' Miss Dawson." He said and stepped aside to allow my access.

The music was so loud that I had to use energy to drown some of the sound out. I didn't understand how people could stand this kind of environment. To me, it felt more like pulling teeth. The crowd was quite large for a Tuesday night and it made my job a whole lot more difficult.

"Ava!" A female voice yelled.

Turning in the direction of the call I saw Livia, my little sister. I wondered who her chaperone was tonight. Looking around, I didn't see or sense anyone from the family which meant she snuck off; again. Her long brown hair was curled in ringlets down her back and her hazel eyes glistened as the reflection of the flashing lights shimmered off them. She was slightly shorter than I was; but by no means weaker.

Livia was determined and vicious in a fight. She, like me, called upon animals for help in difficult situations and because of that, we were pretty close.

"Liv, what the hell are you doing here alone?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest.

"Waiting for you to show. Rumor has it, you're searching for Sage." She replied.

I cursed the gossip chain of witches. They really needed to learn to keep their mouths shut or they would compromise my mission. The song changed to one with a fairly upbeat melody and Livia was already moving with the music. Letting out a sigh, I relaxed and began to dance with her.

Swaying my hips along the man next to her, I felt someone's hands grip my sides from behind. Instantly, I knew it was a man just by looking at the hands. I didn't know what I should do. I didn't come to have fun; but that's what my mind screamed for me to do.

"Dance with me, princess." He said against my ear.

Shifting my head, I saw what he looked like; matching the voice with a face. He had long blonde black hair pulled back in a low ponytail and chocolate eyes. He stood around six foot maybe a little taller; wearing a black t-shirt that hugged his muscle toned arms and fitted boot cut jeans. He was definitely good looking in a godly sense.

The longer I looked at him, the more I felt like I knew him from somewhere. My body started to move on its own along to the music. He smiled and it just seemed to make me let my guard down for only a moment. Just long enough to feel the sharp points of his fangs brushing against the soft skin of my neck.

"Vampire…" I whispered in a disappointed voice.

I swiftly turned around, the point of my blade at his heart. There was no fear in his eyes. It was like he knew that I would stop my knife from actually piercing his flesh. He reached out and grabbed my wrist, slowly moving it away from his chest.

"I expected that reaction out of you, Avalon." He said.

"How do you know my name?" I asked.

"I know a lot of things."

"Who the hell are you?"

A smirk appeared on his face and the same déjà vu feeling came back. His hands moved up my arms and then pulled me closer to him. "My name is Seth Rollins and I need your help." He replied.

**End Note: Let me know what you think and if I should continue this story or not. Your opinions matter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note: Thank you for the reviews. I really appreciate them. They have encouraged me to continue this story. I really hope you enjoy the next chapter. Oh and I apologize for the first chapter seeming a little fast paced. It will slow down. Enjoy and please review with comments.**

Chapter 2

_-The Scorpion-_

_Scuttling in the shadows_

_Poisonous sting raised in defense_

_Like the scorpion, I strike only to protect myself_

_Beware, trouble-makers! I am not defenseless._

_-D.J. Conway_

I blinked my eyes several times trying to grasp what he had just said. His hands were still on my hips and they seemed to spark some hidden desire within myself. I hated the fact that my body was betraying me.

"You can't be serious." I said rolling my eyes.

"I'm dead serious." He replied.

"You're crazy if you think I'd help out one of your kind."

He let go of my sides and took a step back. I held my blade close just in case he decided to attack. Though, I doubted it. We were in a public place surrounded by hundreds of humans. They were unaware of our presence and it needed to stay that way.

Livia was watching me from a few feet away. Her eyes flashed with energy that was uniquely hers. She was ready to interfere. The problem with my little sister was that she was impulsive and impatient. I lifted the mask over my eyes and she saw the energy in my own eyes. It was a sign for her to stay where she was and do nothing.

"I can understand your feelings towards vampires; but if you hadn't noticed, I'm not a follower of Sage. In fact, I hate the bastard more than anything."

I looked at his neck for the dagger tattoo and to my surprise there wasn't one; but I still didn't trust him. I wasn't about to compromise my mission to help a rebel vampire. Livia was still hesitant in letting him out of her sight. She'll make a great hunter when the time came for her to be on her own.

"Why should I believe you?" I asked.

Clenching my only free hand into a fist, I let a good amount of energy surge into my palm. If I hit him dead in the chest, he'd be lucky to wake up in three days. He held my gaze for only a moment; but to me it felt like an eternity. His chocolate depths were beyond heavenly to look at and they just screamed for help.

"I can help you avenge the loss of your father." He whispered.

My eyes went wide for only a second. How the hell did this creature know that Sage killed my father? I supposed he could have put two and two together; but I didn't buy that theory. I really wanted to know who he really was and what he was after.

"You know nothing." I spat and yanked my wrist out of his grasp.

I turned and started to walk away. I expected him to follow me; but he never did. Was it a test to see if I really didn't believe him? It didn't matter; I never looked back at him. Livia reached her arm out to touch my shoulder with a confused look on her face.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

"I'm fine."

"You should have killed him."

I looked up from the floor and into her stern eyes. She showed no mercy, even to the ones who rebelled against Sage. I, on the other hand, did. My thoughts were if we killed the rebels then we would have no help in trying to recreate the peace treaty between the races.

"You know I don't kill rebels. They hate Sage just as much as we do; but I just don't trust any of them yet."

"And you should never trust them."

"You are contradicting considering who you've been talking to."

I stepped away from her and headed in the direction of the exit. Livia still had her narrow minded thoughts about the vampires and it would someday cost her position within the ranks. Being ranked fifth in strength gave me some authority over the others below me; but I never used it unless I had to.

After walking out the club, I got a feeling like someone was watching me. My heels clicked against the sidewalk and the further I walked, the surer I was that there was someone following me. A smile itched at my lips and I allowed my body to do what it wanted.

"You can come out. I know someone is there." I said stopping in the middle of the walkway.

I turned around to see three men approaching me. Their eyes were red and the adrenaline started to pulse through my entire body. The dagger tattoos were on all of them. Groaning in annoyance, I readied myself for their attack.

"Such a pretty little thing." One commented.

He was fairly shorted than the other two; but seemed like the leader, so I couldn't underestimate their strength. Three on one wasn't the greatest odds, even for my skills. The one thing I did have on my side was the fact I was a master in hand to hand combat.

"She is hot. I'd like to take her for a test run." The tallest one said licking his lips.

My stomach turned at the thought of him even touching my arm. I waited, buying my time for the perfect time to strike. They continued to close the distance and before I knew it one was behind me moving my ebony locks away from my shoulder and the other two stood in front of me.

"How about coming home with me, baby?"

I remained quiet, playing the part of a timid mouse. They were feeding off the act and it seemed to let down their guard. Inside, my stomach was on the verge of vomiting in my mouth. None of them were even attractive enough to flirt with.

"Why so quiet? Are you a virgin or something?"

I almost laughed out loud at their observation. They were way off base that it was laughable. The one I assumed to be the leader reached out and took a chunk of my hair into his hand, smelling it and then let it flow through his fingers. "Hardly." I finally said through clenched teeth.

"Well good, then you can go home with me tonight." The lackey said.

I felt the blade against the inside of my wrist. Reaching back, I plunged the knife deep into his chest, piercing his heart. I kicked the one behind me in the stomach and swung my other hand in front of me, connected a punch to the leaders jaw.

Swiftly pulling the knife out of the decaying body, I spun around landing a kick to the side of the head. The leader stumbled back and I flipped backward, gaining some distance from them.

"You little bitch. You're going to pay for that." He stated spitting a mouthful of blood onto the ground.

"She's a hunter, boss."

"We still outnumber her. Let's kill her and bring the body back as a present for Lord Sage."

Lord Sage? I laughed at the way they addressed the repulsive creature. They lunged at the same time and I released a little energy out of my palms, slowing them down just long enough to be able to avoid their attack; but before they could even reach me one was pulled by the shirt collar and thrown into the brick wall beside me.

"What the hell?" The leader asked turning to see who had interfered.

I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw him standing in the middle of the walkway. Chocolate eyes stared at me that was tinted red. My heart started to race upon seeing him. "Seth…" I whispered.

"Why would you help a witch?" The leader asked.

"I don't need to explain my actions to the likes of you." Seth replied.

I took the momentary distraction to my advantage and plunged my knife through the back of the tall lackey. Seth's eyes never flinched or moved at all as the body started to decay into dust. The leader backed away from Seth and bolted in the opposite direction. Normally, I would have chased after him; but I just didn't have it in me to do that.

"Are you alright?" Seth asked.

He attempted to get closer to me; but I raised my blade up to defend myself. He stopped moving and lifted both of his hands up in submission. "I'm not going to attack you." He stated in a voice that was almost pleading.

"Why did you follow me?" I asked.

"I told you inside that I need your help and I still do." He replied.

"You really expect me to believe that?"

He let out an annoyed sigh and ran a hand over his head. I watched him closely, trying to find any doubt or lie in his expression. At times like these I wished Livia were here. She could easily read through anyone or anything.

"Ava!" Livia yelled.

Seth turned to see my frantic little sister running like a crazy person. She must have sensed something was wrong and came to find out for herself. The second she saw Seth she stopped and lifted her hand up with her palm flat. Sparks of electricity pulsed from her fingertips and I knew that she was serious about harming him.

"Livia calm down. There is no need for violence right now." I said calmly.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill him."

The worst part of her magic was that it sometimes took over her sense of reason. Seth took a step towards her and she narrowed her eyes in warning. His hands were still raised up in submission as he took another step closer to her.

"I won't attack either of you. I just want your help." He said.

"Ha, you can't think that we'd believe that." Livia replied.

I moved around him to join my sister. This night just needed to end so I could just forget it ever happened; but for some reason I felt like I couldn't forget even if I tried. "You are Livia Dawson aren't you?" He asked.

"How the hell do you know that?" She snapped.

"You are an empath. Touch my hand and read me. You'll know that I'm not lying."

Livia wasn't buying it and I felt her tense up. Her arm moved before I could stop her. The electrical energy surged out of her palm, surrounding Seth in its currents.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Note: Thank you for the reviews. It makes my day when I see them. I'd say this has been one of my biggest challenges and I hope to actually finish it instead of giving up on it. I hope you enjoy this new chapter and the introduction of a new character.**

Chapter 3

_-The Tiger-_

_Striped terror of the jungles,_

_Walker of secret paths and ancient ways,_

_Give me the strength and courage to do what is necessary._

_Teach me not to cringe from actions that may cause pain,_

_but must be done._

_Tiger of action, lead the way that I may know how to go_

_confidently through my life._

Seth's body went ridged as the electrical currents surged through his body. I could tell he was in pain; but he never made a sound to indicate such. His eyes were completely bloodshot now and I knew he was going to need blood soon simply because now he had to endure my sister's wrath.

"That's enough, Livia." I yelled hoping she'd listen.

"You are naïve, Avalon. He's a vampire. No vampire would ever want a witch's help." She replied.

"I am ordering you to stop this reckless behavior right now."

She cocked her head to the side to see me. She knew that I out ranked her and was stronger than her; but her problem was that she was stubborn beyond words. I really didn't know if she'd listen to me. "Are you really going to pull rank on me just to protect a bloodsucker? What the hell is wrong with you?"

Glaring at her, I could feel my energy course its way through my veins. Power was always intoxicating and this time wasn't any different. I was ready to use force on my own sister even though my heart was screaming not to.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Seth moving within the confines of the electrical currents. His hands were clenched into fists as he moved his arms to his sides.

"Might I make a suggestion?" Seth asked.

Livia's eyes widened in fear as she watched him break free and disperse the electrical energy surrounding him with ease. His strength surprised even me. I never would have pegged him as having great strength. It only proved that he was much older than I originally thought.

"Your powers are weak. They wouldn't even faze Sage. My suggestion is, get stronger." He commented.

Livia took a step back realizing that she was no match for him. Seth turned his back towards us. He was obviously hiding his face. I knew he was beyond the hunger stage. His fangs would be visible and his eyes would be intensely red.

"It's not safe to be here. I'll see you again." He said and started to walk away.

Before I knew it, he was out of my sight. I was thrilled that he left. It gave me a chance to talk to Livia seriously. She turned in my direction and her expression made me think that she might actually regret what she had done. I decided not to say anything to her. I ignored her and kept walking. My anger was getting the better of me.

"Ava, wait!" She yelled.

"You could have ruined the only chance we had to reinstate the peace treaty. He is a rebel vampire not a freaking follower. "I replied.

Livia looked down at the side-walk; her eyes were hidden by her hair hanging over them. "Oh come on, Avalon. Give her a break." A sensual male voice said interrupting the private conversation. I knew the voice instantly and it made me cringe upon hearing it.

Out of all the species that I've come across the werewolves were the worst to deal with. The local pack remained neutral in all affairs between the species and the pack's alpha was an arrogant pain in the ass. It was my luck that he happened to be standing right behind me.

"Well I should have known you'd show up uninvited." I snapped the venom entwined in my voice tones.

"I see you're still as hostel as ever."

"What are you doing here, Randy?"

Randy Orton was his full name and he inherited pack alpha from his father when he became too old to lead. He stood in the middle of the walkway, blocking my exit. He was dressed in boot cut jeans and a black t-shirt with a snake on the front that hugged his toned arms. His blue eyes reflected the moonlight, a trait unique to werewolves.

"I smelled the little fight you had with the lowlife vampires."

"You suck at lying. You came because you smelled my sister, as gross as that sounds."

He smiled upon me catching him in the lie. Randy had been trying to court Livia for months. Of course, she's been playing the 'plain hard to get' game which has only made him increase his efforts. "So Liv, why did you attack Seth?" He asked.

"You know who he is?" Livia asked in response.

"Yeah, we've crossed paths a few times."

Randy pulled his hands out of his pockets and ascended towards us. He walked with grace, like how a prince would walk to address his followers. In some ways he was a prince; but the fact was that he didn't control witches or any other species for that matter. The way he acted irritated me to no end and I honestly didn't know what Livia saw in him besides his looks; because as far as I could see, he had no personality.

"You didn't answer my question. Why did you attack him?" Randy asked again.

"He's a vampire. What other reason do I need?" She answered.

He walked straight passed me and reached his hand out to cradle her cheek in his palm. Her eyes expressed a whole new life and in that moment I knew that she cared about him when she really shouldn't. "You have to be more careful. Seth isn't your run-of-the-mill vampire. He's pretty damn old and strong."

He confirmed my suspicions about Seth's age. He had been playing with Livia's powers. It made me wonder why he needed my help when he had plenty of strength on his own. Unless he knew something about Sage that we didn't and in that case it fueled my curiosity.

**-Seth-**

The hunger was becoming almost unbearable to endure; but I knew I had to get further away from the witches or they'd sense what I was doing. The pulsing in my upper canine teeth was extremely painful and the need to feed was about to take control.

Closing my eyes, I took a deep breath searching for a human scent. It didn't take long to find a young woman walking alone. Seeing her in such a state of loneliness caused me to wonder why humans were so trusting. I made my way towards her. She stopped walking when she saw me; but the moment her eyes met mine she became instantly hypnotized.

"That's it. Come a little closer, pet." I said.

There was no life in her eyes. All there was an empty shell of green. This girl had no self-esteem and pretty much an easy target. The scent of the blood running through her body filled my nose with its sweet smell. My body ignited and I leaned into the curve of her neck, letting my fangs pierce her flesh.

The warmth trickled into my mouth rapidly. The taste was simply divine. I could feel the hunger slowly subside as her life-force flowed into me. Before hitting a critical mark that could kill her, I pulled away from her and licked the wound closed.

"Remember nothing." I said softly.

She blinked several times and continued on as if nothing ever happened. Now that my hunger had been pacified, I returned to thinking of an idea to sway young Avalon Dawson to help my cause. The woman had no idea what power she really had and it made my job a lot more difficult; but if my sense of smell wasn't off due to my feed, I'd say the werewolves had made their appearance.

I wanted to know what Randy had in mind courting the younger Dawson sister. The man never did anything unless it benefited him. I knew that I was going to have to keep a closer watch on both women, not just the one that caused my blood to burn with desire.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author Note: Thank you for all the reviews. I'm pleased to see the response I've seen with this story. I'm going to say that I'm going to introduce another species into the fold in this chapter and I'm going to admit that it's a little out there; so I hope it doesn't turn people away from it. I had difficulty writing this chapter; but I hope everyone enjoys it.**

Chapter 4

_-The Seal-_

_Grant me courage and wisdom to separate myself from troublesome people._

_Show me how to slide easily through the waters of life,_

_How to wisely choose companions and revel _

_in the joys of living._

_-D.J Conway_

**-Avalon-**

I couldn't stand the thought of Livia and Randy being together; it made me sick to my stomach even thinking about it. Walking away from them made me feel a little relief. I had no idea what time it was. Deep down it felt real late to me. The feeling of a pull inside my chest was starting to concern me. _**"Is it time already?"**_ I asked myself mentally. My skin started to itch and I knew that it was time.

Looking up at the moon, I almost lost myself in its beauty. The pier was at the end of the path. The good thing about New York was there was lots of water. The time to embrace my father's bloodline was drawing near if the burning of my skin was any indication.

To be completely honest, Livia and I are only half-sisters and our older sister is also a half-sister to us; so none of us were full blooded relatives, which honestly makes it difficult to get along with each other. The only thing that was the same between all of us was our last name which was our mother's. My father was a Selkie, which are seal shape shifters. They spend most of the time in the water as seals; but they do come to land and retain a human form. Of course, they mostly come to land to mate and then return to the sea.

I was on my way to the sea to shape shift into a seal. Being only half Selkie, I was only required to spend three days a month in the water as a seal. Livia despised this side of me. She found it gross and unnatural, which is contradicting considering that she fancies a werewolf.

As I reached the pier, I could feel others like me started to make their way towards me. Sitting down on the edge, I dipped my finger into the chilled water swirling it in circles. Sonar waves emanated out of my finger, letting them know I was present.

"I wish I was more like you guys. You have so much life and courage about you that I could only dream of having." I said softly.

"Don't cut yourself short. You are full of life Ava." A female voice said from behind me.

I smiled and turned to see Natalya. She was a good friend of mine in the Selkie world. I admired her greatly. She was full of advice and was always there for me when I needed her, even if it wasn't my time to be part of the sea.

Her long blonde hair flowed against the waves of air that surrounded us. My skin started to itch even more and I knew I was going to have to get into the water very soon. Natalya was usually the one to greet me when I arrived; but sometimes it was the prince himself. When he greeted me, I always found it hard to concentrate.

"I'm glad it was you who greeted me today." I said.

"Why is that? Something going on out here that's bothering you?" She asked.

"It's complicated."

Seth's face flashed inside my mind and my heart started to race uncontrollably. Natalya's perfectly sharpened eyebrow rose and I remembered that she could hear everything that normal humans couldn't. She was probably hearing the pounding of my heart inside my chest. "Does it have anything to do with the pounding of you heart?" She asked with a smile.

"You can hear that?"

"Yeah…"

I closed my eyes and thought back on everything that happened in the last four hours. Seth's appearance couldn't have just been a coincidence and Randy showing up couldn't have been either. Things were so confusing and there was no one I could talk to about my concerns.

My mother always disregarded my thoughts without a blink of an eye. Sometimes I believed that she was ashamed of me because I am a half-breed. Or it was because I looked a lot like my father. Natalya reached her arm out and gave my shoulder a gentle squeeze.

"A vampire asked for my help tonight. He's a rebel; but I don't know what to make of what he said." I finally said.

"What kind of help would he want from you?"

I shrugged and began to make my way into the water. The feel of its cold wetness against my skin was amazing. The painful itching was beginning to subside and the release of my human body was pending. Natalya walked behind me and within minutes we dove into the dark ocean.

My body was no longer human; it was replaced by rubbery skin of pure white. My sense of smell and sense of hearing increased tenfold. It always amazed me how much freedom Selkie's had and the ocean view was phenomenal with my keen eyesight. Natalya swam next to me and waved a flipper at me. I barked a sound of happiness as I circled around her.

Despite feeling the freedom of the wide ocean, I couldn't help but think about Seth's request and my revenge. Sage would pay for killing my father. Selkie's were peaceful creatures and rarely violent. It never made any sense to me why he targeted my father the way he had and I vowed that the bastard would pay with his life.

**-Seth-**

I stood over the pier and discreetly smelled the air. Avalon's scent was all over the place. I never thought the rumors about her were true; but after seeing it firsthand, it shed some real light on it. She was half witch and half Selkie, which made her beyond lethal.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Livia's voice echoed.

A smile itched at my lips and I turned to see the youngest Dawson sister with the werewolf alpha, Randy Orton. His blue eyes shimmered under the moonlight. It was a sign of his status within the pack. "I was just leaving." I replied.

"My sister was here. Where is she?" She snapped.

"Probably swimming with the fish as we speak."

Livia closed her mouth almost instantly. The look in her eyes wasn't something I expected to see. She was disgusted and it intrigued my curiosity as to why? "You don't like her other half do you?" I asked trying to taunt her.

"Mind your own business. What exactly do you want with her anyway? Her seal abilities won't help your cause any."

I laughed and started to walk towards them. Randy pulled her behind him, protecting her. It was slightly touching to see the display of affection; but it amused me more. His eyes glowed silver as a means to threaten me. "Calm down pup; I'm not going to harm your little toy. My interest is in Avalon's abilities as a witch. With her being half Selkie just adds to her arsenal of abilities."

My statement only further angered her. Randy escorted her away from me before she reckless attacked me. I was completely relieved. I wasn't really in the mood to deal with her. She was a bother and would always be as long as she was with the wolf boy. I really hated werewolves and they hated us. It was a mutual hate between the species.

"Well I'll have to wait until she returns. You haven't seen the last of me, Avalon Dawson." I said softly.

I turned and walked towards the home I shared with my two closest comrades, Roman Reigns and Dean Ambrose. They were loyal friends and we would see the wrongs be corrected in this world together.

**-Avalon-**

The swim to the bottom of the ocean was lengthy and by now it was daylight on the surface. The pod of Selkie's was just beyond the ridge ahead of us. It was beautiful to see all the pod members gathered together to form such a close knit unit. It was a shame that my father couldn't see me now. He never got to see me master the transition between human and seal. When he died, I was just coming into the change. He never got to see the color of my coat.

"Welcome Avalon." A warm male voice entered my mind.

I turned to see the prince himself, Wade Barrett. His dark skin shimmered with a silver gloss. I felt his eyes looking straight through me and it made the butterflies flutter inside my stomach. He was handsome as a seal and as a human. Sometimes I had a hard time avoiding him.

"Hello, my prince." I greeted.

It felt weird saying 'my prince'; I mean this was the twenty-first century not medieval times. I knew the rules all too well and I respected them every time I came here.

"No need to be formal Ava, just call me Wade." He replied.

His thick accent licked at my ears sending shivers up my spine. I hated feeling weak in his presence; but I never found anything that blocked his charms and today was no different. Mentally sighing to myself, I swam closer to him. His right flipper touched mine and he nudged his nose against mine. It was his hello to me and only me.

"How's the surface been treating you?" He asked.

"It's been-"

"A vampire asked for her assistance, my prince." Natalya interrupted.

Wade looked at her and the venom was obvious in his cold stare. That was one thing he hated. He didn't like being interrupted when he was having a conversation with someone. "Natalya! When I have a conversation with someone, do not interrupt. Do I make myself clear?" He asked.

His voice boomed inside my head. Though, I doubt that he meant for me to hear that. Natalya cowered away realizing that she over stepped her bounds with the prince. I felt bad for her; but that's how things ran down here with him in charge.

**End Note: Hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter. Leave a comment if you want. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Author Note: Thanks for the reviews on the previous chapter. I wasn't so sure how well it would do. I appreciate every encouraging word. I hope this chapter does as well. Thanks for taking the time to read it.**

Chapter 5

_-The Dragonfly-_

_A key to my dreams, an eye for the truth,_

_An ear open to spirit for messages bold,_

_Will break down illusions and transform my life,_

_So I remake myself in a positive mold._

_-D.J Conway_

**-Avalon-**

The pod scattered and I was left alone with my own thoughts. My past was something I didn't think about often; but while I was in my seal form, the memories always seemed to present themselves when they weren't wanted.

I never believed my mother when I asked about my father. She never told the truth about anything; so I always asked my father directly the questions I wanted to know. He met my mother while nursing a wound caused by a fisherman's boat. My mother never said a word about whether or not she cared about him. It always was some excuse about having to lead the coven that prevented her from feeling anything.

I flipped onto my back and stared up towards the surface remembering words my father would say about my mother. _**"She was a sight for sore eyes. She was practicing a water spell when I washed up on the shore."**_ He said. I remembered sitting on that rocky cove with my knees up against my chest listening to his story.

His long black hair hugged his face from the ocean spray. He was a symbol of everything I wanted to be and even at the age of thirteen, I was still a daddy's girl. I loved being around him and being a Selkie was a part of me no matter how many spells my mother tried on me to get rid of it.

At the age of fourteen, I came into my Selkie change. The burning in my muscles was overwhelming. The pain in my bones was something I could never forget. It was also the same day my father was killed. That day was the hardest to think about. Every time I thought about it, my heart ached for a long while after.

My older sister, Kaitlyn had been in league with Sage; but she played her role well in having the most important person taken away from me. I looked up to her as a child and it destroyed our mother to find out that she betrayed the coven and every witch in existence. Not only did she betray us; but she betrayed the peace treaty as well.

When it shattered all the species began to fight amongst each other instead of talking out their problems. The more violence and bloodshed that was spilled, the more people kept to their own kind. After the first year, way too many people lost their lives in little petty fights.

"Ava…" Natalya's voice echoed.

"Yeah…"

"Are you alright? You've been staring at the surface for like ten minutes straight."

"I'm fine. I was just thinking about the past."

She nudged me with her nose on the side of my rounded face. Her whiskers tickled my nose and I gently pushed her back with my flippers. "Stop thinking, things will get better. You are strong." She encouraged.

"Thanks; but it's hard to think that something can be done about Sage."

"I believe in you. Oh and Wade wants to see you." She stated softly.

"Why?"

She displayed a sly glimmer in her eyes and then I knew exactly what she was thinking. I could hear her trying to hold back a laugh that was failing miserably. "Be quiet Natalya. I know what you're thinking and you are dead wrong." I said swimming passed her.

The swim back to his cavern would probably take ten minutes; but they always seemed to drag on forever when you dread going in the first place. Wade was always hard to read. He usually kept to himself when I wasn't around. For some reason, I bring him out of his shell.

**-Seth-**

Daylight wasn't my best time and I preferred to sleep it away; but today it just wasn't happening. Roman and Dean were in the next room trying to come up with a plan to get rid of the menace known as Sage Hawthorn.

I lay staring at the white ceiling thinking about the last twenty-four hours. Avalon was more of a surprise than I originally thought. She was going to be a lot more complex now that I knew that she was half Selkie. Timing was everything and if I was correct about half breed Selkies, they only need to be in the water three days a month. That meant that she'd be there two more days.

"Yo Seth, come in and help." Roman's voice erupted from the next room.

I ignored him and continued to think about her. She was the key to all of this and she didn't even know it. My ears perked when I heard footsteps enter the room. Judging from the scent, it was Dean. "I know you're awake, so get in here please." He stated.

"What do you need my help with?" I asked.

"Are you really planning on having that girl help us?"

I sat up and looked at him with a cold stare. He was trying my patience already. Dean stepped back, when I stood up from the couch. "That girl is the key to getting rid of him and what I just found out about her only confirmed it. We need her help." I said and walked over the sink in the corner bathroom.

"So where is she?" Roman asked coming into the room.

"She's in the ocean." I replied splashing water onto my face.

"What?" Dean asked.

I let out an annoyed sigh and turned back around, they water dripping off my chin. The problem with them was they never thought ahead and never thought of the possibilities. "She's half Selkie." I finally stated. They looked at each other in utter awe, like they didn't believe a word I said.

"The venom in a Selkie's bite is lethal to all species." Dean said.

"I'm aware and I intend to use that to our advantage if I can get a certain werewolf alpha to get his witch to help."

They finally understood what I was doing and why I needed Avalon's help. Though, it wasn't the only reason; but it was a start. I laid back down and let them figure out what to do next as I mentally thought of a plan to get Randy to sway Livia to help me.

**-Avalon-**

Once I entered Wade's cavern, a sense of something wrong on the surface washed over me. I hesitated; but I eventually pushed it back and swam deeper inside. The air bubbles were surrounding him as he looked up from the fish he was eating.

"Ah, Avalon just the seal I wanted to see."

"Natalya said you wanted to see me."

"Yes, I have word about some things on the surface."

I froze and didn't think I could even form words in my mind to ask him about it. Never once did he make an attempt to find out things on the surface for me while I was gone. I didn't understand what changed his mind about my request all those years ago.

"I thought you said you wouldn't look into the affairs on the surface when I asked you to five years ago." I said.

"I had a change of heart since Natalya said a vampire asked for your help last night." He replied.

So it was about the vampires; it had nothing to do with me. In some ways that was disappointing to me; but the fact was he eventually had to take a note of what's been going on up on the surface. Sage's ruling affected every species regardless if he was just in charge of the vampires.

Sage spared no one and no species was safe with him around. He would kill someone just for looking at him wrong. "So what news is there?" I asked softly and holding back my bitterness.

"Sage killed a group of humans late last night. Word is that your sister Kaitlyn was present."

My heart fell. I didn't want to believe that Kaitlyn was that corrupt. I didn't want to believe that she would kill innocent humans for no reason; but deep down I knew Wade wouldn't lie to me. He respected my father too much to play games with me.

"I thought you should know before you returned to hear it from someone else."

"Thank you. Is that all you wanted?"

"For now, yes."

I lowered my head and swam away. If I was in my human body, I would have started to cry. The sadness I felt was almost unbearable. How could she kill so remorselessly? There had to be a way to bring her back to her old self again and I was determined to do just that.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author Note: Thanks for all the reviews and follow adds. It makes my day to see my email alerts for something on this story. I'm attempting to make my chapters longer, which will please most of you readers. This chapter is kind of fluffy; but not overly fluffy and I hope you all like it.**

Chapter 6

_-The Eagle-_

_Great wings outstretched in the wide skies,_

_The eagle soars, majestic, bold._

_My heart cries out to the wise sky traveler._

_He hears my plea._

_Illumination and truth come to me as his blessing._

_-D.J Conway_

**-Avalon-**

I swam out of the cavern as fast as I could and headed straight for the surface. After hearing about Kaitlyn's latest kill, I needed some time alone to think about what to do next. The memories of her teaching me how to reach deep within myself to find the core of my power as a witch continuously played inside my head.

"Ava, are you alright?" Natalya asked as I passed.

I didn't have anything to say; I couldn't even form words at the moment. Thankfully she didn't call out for me when I didn't replay to her question. I couldn't stop; I had to get away. There was just too much inside my mind.

The water was becoming lighter in color the closer I got to breathing fresh air. My seal body was beginning to ache as I continued to push myself faster than I ever swam before. As soon as I broke the surface, the air was beyond refreshing and it filled my lungs to a satisfactory level. My big round eyes searched for the rock cove my father used to take me to when I was younger.

The ocean crashed upon the sides of the rocks violently and I used its momentum to hoist myself upon them. It was the perfect place to think without anyone bothering me.

**-Wade-**

Watching Avalon's eyes cry out in emotional agony worried me. I knew that the news about Kaitlyn would upset her; but I never thought she'd take off the way she did. It wasn't like me to be so enthralled in someone's feelings; but Avalon was a weakness. She always has been from the time I met her.

My heart ached for her and suddenly the fish I had been eating no longer seemed appetizing to me anymore. There was only one thing I could do to ease my concern for her.

"Antonio!" I yelled.

"Yes sir." He replied.

"I need you to go back to the surface and find out more about the situation that involves Avalon."

Antonio looked at me with a confused expression in his eyes. It was obvious that he was questioning my orders. Avalon was a touchy subject with just about everyone in the pod, because she was just half-Selkie.

"Sir, I don't understand why anything on the surface that involves her is any of your concern." He stated.

"Don't question me! Just do as I ask!"

He let out a sigh, "Yes sir." He replied and turned to swim out of the cavern towards the surface. I had a bad feeling about everything up there and especially since a vampire asked for Avalon's help.

"Ava, what do they want with you?" I whispered.

"My prince, may I enter?" Natalya asked.

My body jerked upon hearing her distraught voice. Something was definitely wrong; she never came to me for anything unless it was something that concerned Avalon. "Of course, what concerns you?" I asked.

Her darker silvery body swam inside my territory and the look in her eyes was what made me freeze in my place. "I'm worried about Ava. She went to the surface. What upset her so much that she would do that?" She asked.

"Nothing you need to know about unless she feels fit to tell you; but I will check on her personally."

I couldn't shake the feeling that she was in danger. Without another word to Natalya, I swam towards the surface.

**-Avalon-**

The sun was shining brightly on my newly changed body. I never could think straight in my seal body; so my human body returned upon my request. It took me years to master the change upon will.

"Kaitlyn…why?" I whispered.

I hated to dwell on the past; but she was who I idolized growing up. Being so much older than I was, it never really felt like she was a sister. She felt more like a mother and rightfully so when my own mother could barely look me in the eyes when I was around.

The sea breeze flowed through my long black hair and twisted it around my body. I was grateful to have hidden clothes in a crevice with the cove; otherwise, I'd be naked right now. The pink tank top clung to my wet skin like glue and revealed far too much skin to my liking; but at least I was covered.

The thought of Kaitlyn hurting innocent people made my stomach twist in knots. I could only imagine what my mother was doing right now. Livia was probably drinking to hide away from what she was really feeling and I'm sure the wolf boy was catering to her every want, sucking her into more of his lies.

"You know you really shouldn't worry Natalya like that." Wade's voice licked at my ear.

I swiftly turned around to see Wade standing there in just a pair of sweat pants. Water droplets rolled down his chest and disappeared beneath the waist line. My heart began to race at the sight of him and I took a step back out of reflex, hoping he didn't notice my nervousness

"I'm sorry; but I needed to be alone to think about things." I replied as calmly as I could muster.

He smiled and took a step closer to me. His dark hair was wet and it continued to drip water that rolled down his face. The drops vanished as soon as they hit the stubble of his facial hair. I couldn't understand why he didn't have a mate yet. He was beyond gorgeous.

"Ava, what exactly is happening up here?" He asked.

I honestly didn't know where to even start. I've tried to hide this part of my life from him and the other Selkies for a reason. I didn't want them caught in the middle of a silent war that has been raging for years. The protection of all Selkie's was a big priority to me.

"It might be easier if I just showed you." I said softly.

"How would you do that?"

"Give me your hands."

He outstretched his hands, hovering them over mine. I hoped that my powers as a witch weren't diminished due to my prior Selkie change; but I had to try. "Close your eyes." I stated and proceeded to close my own.

I dug deep within myself to conjure up all the memories I had over the last few years, especially the ones with Sage and what he's done to all the species of the paranormal. Within minutes, memory after memory flooded from my mind to his.

Our hands touched and he twined his fingers with mine. I felt his body tremble when the memory of my father's murder took place. The sight of his prone body just lying in a pool of blood never sat well with anyone who witnessed it. It was a cold murder and something I could never forgive. This murder was sending a message to all species that no one was immune from Sage's wrath.

Tears began to burn the corners of my eyes and I didn't have the strength to hold them back any longer. They rolled down my cheeks and dripped onto our twined hands, which broke the connection instantly. I didn't want to open my eyes and face the prince. I was afraid of what he'd say.

Wade opened his eyes to see me crying. His usual cold demeanor softened as he reached out to brush a tear away with the pad of his thumb. I never expected him to react this way and it was actually the nicest thing he's ever done to me since I've known him.

"Ava…I…"

"It's okay. You don't have to say anything. My life is very different from yours and the other Selkie's. I'm just a half-breed and I'll never be able to live the kind of life you guys do. I've tried to hide this part of my life for a reason. I didn't want you guys caught in the middle."

His eyes shimmered with all new emotions. Ones that I've never seen before and I realized that something changed about him. I felt his hand tighten around mine and his free hand cup my cheek. "You might not be pure of blood; but you are pure of heart and sometimes that's better than being a pure blood." He said and leaned forward, pressing his warm lips against my forehead.

I froze; I didn't know what to do. The prince of the Selkie's was sharing a moment of vulnerability with me. He released me and took a few steps back to give me some space. "Will I see you down there or are you going to skip out on your last two days?" He asked.

"I'll be right behind you." I replied giving him a smile.

I looked up at the sky once more, thinking about what had just transpired between the prince and I. It occurred to me that what Natalya has been telling me for years was actually true. The prince had some level of feelings for me and it left me feeling happier than I've ever felt since my father died.

Wade leapt back into the water and when he resurfaced he was in his seal body. His round eyes were pleading with me to return with him; but there was something that nagged at me. I had to protect all the species not just the Selkies. Sage was a monster and had to be disposed of.

"Ava…" He said snapping me out of my thought.

I looked directly at him and dove into the water without a second thought. My seal body took over and the skin of pure white returned. He nudged my cheek with his nose and we swam back under the water to return to the pod.

**-Seth-**

At dusk, I traveled outside in search of the werewolf pack led by Randy Orton. My plan would not succeed unless I got him to convince Livia to help me. The knowledge of the Selkie's bite was lethal to all species gave me an idea that required a witch.

The smell of humans waved under my nose and the hunger was started to swell inside me. Groaning, I cursed the timing of my body seemed to output for needing blood. Temporarily, I shifted my mission to finding a suitable host to feed from. Using the shadows as my allies, I blended in without being seen by the passing people trying to make it home. A young woman was jogging along the sidewalk in my direction and I decided it would be her.

She stopped jogging almost immediately after she looked into my eyes. I loved having the ability to immobilize humans with just a simple stare. Her body obeyed my requests and she started to close the distance between us.

"Relax pet…" I soothed.

I tilted her head to the side and leaned into the curve of her neck, smelling her feminine scent. The pulsing of her blood flowing through her veins was intensely inviting. My fangs pierced her flesh and the warmth of her blood flowed into my mouth. The taste was slightly bitter and I realized that she was with child. I could hear a second heartbeat within her. She probably didn't even know it yet.

I pulled away instantly and licked the wound closed, making sure she didn't remember a thing. There was no way I could feed from a pregnant woman. I had more of a conscious than that. The blood I did take was enough to get me through long enough to do what I originally had in mind.

"Alright Randy, where the hell are you?" I asked myself.

**End Note: I hope you liked it and hopefully the next chapter will be longer.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author Note: Thanks once again for the reviews and follow adds. This chapter is a milestone for the story. Two new characters are introduced and some other surprises. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter 7

_-The Dragon-_

_Dragons strong and dragons bright,_

_Dragons full of wisdom old,_

_Teach to me the spiritual light._

_Let me walk with knowledge bold._

_Dragon fire, lift me higher!_

**-Seth-**

By the time I found the pack, it was close to dawn. It was highly frustrating that I got distracted by bloodlust. The guilt of feeding off an expectant mother was eating away at my conscious. The bitter taste of her blood was still in my mouth and I didn't know how to get rid of it.

I turned the corner and saw Randy's second-in-command, Philip Brooks, standing outside the entrance to an old Victorian mansion house. He had short dark brown hair and long sideburns. He was the definition of a werewolf. Honestly, I thought he'd be a better alpha than Randy; but it just wasn't in his blood.

"Well well what does the vampire prince want so bad to venture down to this side of the city?" Philip asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"I came to talk to your leader. Is he around?" I asked.

He lifted a hand to his face and pretended to think about it; but I knew damn well that he was just playing games with me and he knew exactly where he was.

"Quit playing around, I don't have time to fuck around." I yelled.

The temptation to wrap my hands around his throat was overwhelming. The tension was so thick between us that I could have cut through it with a knife. The hate was pretty obvious.

"Calm down, Seth. What's the problem?" Randy asked walking out of the house.

A smile was plastered on his face as he stepped around Philip. I hated this beast with a passion; but I had to think about the greater good in this situation. The veins in his arms bulged out from their skin confines and then I realized that he was holding back his wolf change.

"I need to ask for your help and Livia's." I replied.

"What the hell could you possibly need our help with?"

I knew this wasn't going to be easy; but I wasn't going to give up. The disposal of Sage hung in the balance. My clenched hand relaxed at my side and I took a step closer towards them.

"I mostly need Livia's help and you're the only one that can convince her."

"And why should I?"

"I found a way to kill Sage."

His eyebrow rose at my declaration. I couldn't tell if he believed me or not. The problem was getting Livia's cooperation in doing magic on her own sister; but from what I've seen of their relationship, it was rocky at best.

"And where does Liv fit into your plan?" Randy asked.

"Avalon is half-Selkie if you didn't know. The venom Selkie's produce is lethal to all species. I want Livia to drain her sister's supply and turn it into a weapon." I explained.

Randy's eyes went wide. I doubted that the woman even told him about her sister's half-blood status. A sweet smell waved under my nose moments before Livia walked out of the house.

"Are you sure that will kill him?" She asked.

"I'm positive. Selkie venom is the most lethal venom ever to exist." I replied.

Her eyes turned sad for a split second; but I caught the hesitation. Randy twined his fingers through hers and gave her hand a gentle squeeze. Something was running through her mind that I just couldn't read.

"I'll do it." She stated.

"Excellent."

"We have to lure her to the surface in her seal form for it to work." Another female voice sounded from the entrance of the house.

An older woman in her late forties or fifties stood behind Livia. She had long black hair that was greying at the roots. Her eyes were the same shade of blue as Avalon's. I knew just from that just who this woman was.

"Rennay Dawson…" I said unconsciously out loud.

"Glad someone knows who I am without asking. Am I safe to assume that you are Seth Rollins, the prince of the vampires?" She asked.

I snorted at the title. I haven't been the prince in years. Sage saw to that after he murdered my father. "I guess I am; but I haven't been that in years." I replied.

Rennay walked passed both Livia and Randy to stand before me. Her scent was similar to Avalon's and the thought of her made my body ignite. She touched my chest and closed her eyes. "What the hell are you doing?" I asked.

I could feel her inside my thoughts, like she was reading them like a book. Thoughts of Avalon flashed inside my head and I grew tired for no reason. My body felt fatigued. Collapsing to my knees, I felt my eyes grow heavy. "What did you do mom?" Livia asked.

"If he knew what would happen to her after you start draining her venom, he'd stop you." She replied.

That was the last thing I heard before falling asleep completely.

**-Avalon-**

Opening my eyes from a deep sleep, I felt like something was wrong. A sudden flash of Seth's face invaded my mind and I couldn't shake the feeling that something happened to him. _**"Why should I care?"**_ I reminded myself mentally.

"Ava, are you alright?" Natalya asked.

"I'm not sure." I replied.

I turned my head in the direction of the surface. The feeling that something was going down without me kept eating at me. It was almost like I was being lured up there. Natalya rubbed up against me, momentarily snapping me out of my trance. I shook my head to clear the fogginess; but it didn't help at all. "I can't stand this. There is something happening up there. The feeling won't go away." I said the sadness starting to choke my voice up.

"Maybe you should check. It'll help ease your mind." She suggested.

"Would you cover for me?"

"Of course."

"Thank you. You're the best."

I nudged my nose into the side of her face and quickly swam to the surface, hoping that my mind was just playing tricks on me. The sun was just over the horizon in the distance when I broke free of the water. It was dawn already.

"Good to see you, Avalon." A familiar voice said from the pier.

I looked up to see my mother standing there with Livia and Randy at her side. Panic was starting to settle in full force in my heart. My mother's eyes were crazed with power.

"Livia…" She said snapping her fingers.

My sister threw a fisherman's net around me. The difference was that this net was cloaked with magic preventing me from changing into my human form. I struggled against the ropes; but no matter what I tried, I couldn't break free.

"Pull her in, Randy." Rennay ordered.

Randy smiled smugly and took hold of the ends of the net. It didn't take much effort from him to pull me onto the pier. I wondered what exactly they wanted with me that couldn't wait and why such extreme measures.

Livia began chanting words in Latin that roughly translated to draining the venom from my Selkie. They had to have known how painful and life threatening that was to me. I looked up into my sister's eyes, silently pleading with her to stop her spell.

"Don't look at her. She could use her magic on you at any moment." Randy said stepping in front of her.

"This doesn't feel right. I could kill her." She replied.

Randy took her into his arms and held her lovingly. She clung onto him, forgetting to complete the chant. The net was losing its power and I started to bite through the ropes.

"Focus Livia, we need to do this. Sage has to be eliminated as soon as possible for everyone's sake." Rennay commented.

"You won't be doing anything." Another familiar female voice spoke.

Weakly, I shifted my head in the direction of the voice. Blonde-black hair ringlets showered her shoulders and brown eyes pulsed with energy.

"Kaitlyn…" Livia whispered.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Sorry this has taken me so long to write. There have been quite a few life adjustments I needed to deal with. Hopefully more chapters will come out more quickly. Thank you for all the reviews. I truly love seeing them.**

Chapter 8

_-The Wyvern-_

_The winged serpent hunts the night,_

_Its great wings silent in its flight._

_It casts its shadow o'er the Moon,_

_My mighty guardian wyvern, _

_Soon all those who wish me woe shall know_

_The winged serpent is their foe._

_-D.J Conway_

**-Seth-**

Opening my eyes groggily, I rolled onto my side coughing violently. My chest tightened up with every heave I expelled. My stomach coiled into tight knots. The smell of wet dog filtered under my nose and it tightened the knots even further until the contents of my stomach emerged from my mouth.

"You will be cleaning that up yourself." Philip's voice sounded next to me.

"What the hell happened to me?" I asked.

"Rennay put you to sleep."

I leapt up onto my feet and wiped my mouth with the back of my hand. I knew something was wrong when she searched my head for Avalon; but I never thought she'd go as far as to risk her own daughter's safety.

"I need to stop her."

I stumbled forward and up against Philip. He cringed; but steadily set me upright. His brown eyes narrowed and I knew that he wasn't going to let me leave without a fight. "Philip, please let me out of here. I didn't intend for Avalon to die." I said again.

"Maybe you should have thought your plan through better."

"I don't have time to fight with you right now."

Philip wouldn't move and I knew it. Violence was something I tried to avoid if at all possible; but Avalon's life was at stake and the last hope of riding myself of Sage Hawthorn along with it.

I used my instincts to quickly get around him and kick him in the center of the spine. He flipped forward onto the floor and I wasted little time getting out of the house. "Seth, that girl is probably already dead." He yelled.

"No, she's alive. I don't know why; but I knew that she is still alive."

He laughed and walked down the steps after me. Rolling his wrists as he walked, I looked at him wondering if he was somehow being sympathetic to my reasons for wanting to leave in such a hurry. "You know if you were a werewolf, I'd say you found your mate. We always know when our mate is in danger or dead." He stated.

"Vampires don't have mates. " I replied and ran out of their territory.

**-Avalon-**

Livia and I's older sister stood before us ready to interrupt what they were about to do and it wasn't to save me. It was to save Sage from his only known weakness. The knowledge of that still broke my heart even after years since she sided with him.

"Snap out of this Kaitlyn, please." Livia pleaded.

I knew that if I didn't somehow find a way to change back into my human form Kaitlyn would kill me easily along with my sister. My eyes franticly pleaded with my mother to remove the net; but she ignored me completely, like I didn't even exist.

"There is nothing to snap out of, Livia." Kaitlyn replied.

Randy pulled Livia behind him protectively. His eyes shimmered silver, indicating his status. Somehow I felt grateful that he was there. He wouldn't be held back by family feelings. Kaitlyn turned away from them and stared at me. The look in her eyes was almost hollow, as if she felt nothing at all.

"Poor little Avalon. You didn't really think the coven cared for you, did you?" She said in a taunting manner.

I didn't make a sound or even look at her. She was not the sister I remembered. Her eyes were coated with power and lust for more. I could see her heart had blackened and there was no going back from that. "Aren't you going to say something? Oh wait, you can't. You are in that disgusting form."

I looked up at her, wanting to see the evil she had become with my own eyes. The brown depths were tainted black. Sage had such a hold over her that I was beginning to wonder if she wasn't a vampire herself now.

My mother continued to watch in utter shock as he prized daughter was about to destroy everything for the most vile creature known to man. I had no idea why my mother froze every time she encountered Kaitlyn; but the fear was obviously there.

"Well I should probably end this quickly." She stated and held her hand out, palm flat.

"Kaitlyn, stop!" Rennay bellowed.

A sly smiled coated my sister's lips as electrical currents coursed around her fingertips. I was completely helpless to defend myself. The electrical currents surged around my rubbery body. A whimper of pain emerged from my mouth before I could stop myself.

The net was losing its power to hold me in my seal form. All I had to do now was endure this pain and let her destroy the net in the process. Livia's eyes were glossy with tears as she watched on behind Randy's tall frame.

Kaitlyn shifted her hand and forced more energy out twining the currents with water to increase the pain without actually using more power. My body burned and I howled in pain, crying out for help without meaning to. My own power was leaking out through open pores in attempts to lessen the pain; but it wasn't doing much. In this form, I had maybe a fourth of my power as a witch.

Randy's body was beginning to change. Black fur was growing rapidly on his skin. Large canine teeth extended longer as his face contorted into a wolf's. Livia backed away towards our mother and allowed the man she cared about fight for her safety.

This was actually the first time I have seen a werewolf transform from human to wolf. The process looked extremely painful and it reminded me of my own transformation into a seal. At this point I honestly didn't know what was going to happen. Was I going to die before the net's powers broke or was I going to be able to defend myself against my own flesh and blood? Neither option appealed to me.

"Back off wolf boy. This doesn't concern you." Kaitlyn said without even looking at him.

Randy snarled at her as he began to shrink down to all fours. Black fur covered his entire body as his transformation was completed. Blue eyes sparkled silver as his power coursed through his blood. I shifted my gaze from him to my little sister. Her brown hair was covering her eyes as he head hung low, avoiding the scene.

"Avalon…" She whispered.

The hurt in her voice made my heart skip. She did care about me and my welfare. The guilt was obvious on her face and in the fact that she wouldn't even look at me. Within seconds, she looked up to see a black blur rush passed her and shove Kaitlyn into nearby crates.

Randy looked around confused. I gingerly lifted my head to see who or what had saved me from death. My eyes widened in surprise to see who was before me. "You might want to pick a different prey tonight." Seth stated to my older sister.

"Well well, I never thought you'd come out of hiding. Sage will be thrilled with the knowledge." Kaitlyn replied standing up.

Seth knelt down beside me and pulled the net away from my body. Instantly, I changed into my human form. Blood seeped out of the many open wounds. I was too weak to care about my nakedness. "Consider yourself lucky, Avalon. You get to live another day."

I shivered at her words and due to the air around me. Seth looked down at me and threw a nearby tarp over me to shield everyone from my lack of clothing. At least he was being a gentleman about it.

Randy padded over to Livia and nudged her hand gently. She smiled at him and began to follow him. Rennay looked at me just once before turning away.

**-Seth-**

I wanted to confront the woman about putting me to sleep; but it just wasn't the time. Avalon was injured. I could smell the blood and it was severely intoxicating even with the scent of Selkie in the mix. She could barely lift her head; but she forced herself to her knees.

"Thank you…Seth…" She said softly before her eyes closed.

I lunged forward and caught her in my arms before she fell face first into the concrete. Her body was limp and almost lifeless. There was only one thing I could do and that was to take her with me home. Roman and Dean wouldn't really appreciate it; but the fact was that if I didn't treat her wounds now she'd die.

Scooping her into my arms bridal style, I fled the pier. Dawn was quickly approaching and I really needed to get the hell out of there. Avalon's weight was slowing down my speed and I was starting to worry if I'd even make it to the house. Light was slowly engulfing everything around me and that's when I spotted a warehouse.

"That's perfect." I whispered.

Quickly getting inside the abandoned building, I laid Avalon on the ground and franticly searched for anything I could make bandages out of; but the only thing I saw were pieces of wood and metal.

Hearing her moan in pain, I turned to see her eyes flutter under closed lids. I took my shirt off and began to shred it into pieces then I reached into my pocket for my flask. Inside held rum, the best antiseptic for supernatural beings.

Twisting the cap off, I poured the potent liquid onto one of the torn pieces of shirt. Her wounds were still seeping blood slowly; but to my relief all of them had clotted up. Her eyes shot open the instant I placed the alcohol onto the open wound.

"What the hell?" She asked without acknowledging the antiseptic on her open flesh.

"It's alright. Just relax and let me clean your wounds." I replied.

She stared at me for a moment with her ocean blue eyes and then she relaxed back down on the concrete flooring. I was thankful that I had gotten to her before it was too late to save her.

Dabbing at the cuts, I noticed her tanned skin. The face that she was naked under the tarp was finally sinking in. My body hummed with desire and I had to force it down to concentrate on the task at hand. I had to get her better soon and able to fight against Sage.

Kaitlyn would no doubt tell him of my appearance and the violence would escalate in attempts to capture me. Looking down at the injured woman on the floor next to me, I realized that she was more than a key to everyone survival.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author Note: Thank you for the awesome reviews. They are great motivation for me to continue writing this story. I probably mentioned this before; but I'll say it again, this is the first story in this genre that I've ever written. I am pleased with its outcome so far. If you are Seth/Avalon voters, than this chapter will put a smile on your face. Also I'd like to mention that this story was inspired by the song 'Sad to see you suffer' by: Pretty Maids.**

Chapter 9

_-The Coyote-_

_Trickster, Shape-Changer, keep me from danger._

_Cunning magician, teach me your ways_

_Of magickal fire, powers much higher._

_Lead me to new life. Brighten my days._

_-D.J. Conway_

**-Livia-**

I felt completely numb. The fact that I almost killed my own sister made my stomach contort. Bile rose up my throat and I had to stop and allow myself to vomit. Tears burned my eyes as I cried my regret.

Randy nuzzled against my side, trying his best to comfort me in his wolf body; but nothing he said or did would change what I had done. I wiped my mouth with my hand and turned to look at the black wolf beside me.

"What is wrong with me, Randy? I almost killed my sister." I said between painful sobs.

Of course he couldn't speak words to me while in this form and I wondered why he just didn't change back; but then I remembered that he wouldn't have any clothing if he did. His blue eyes comforted me. They shimmered with energy that just seemed to soothe my nerves completely.

"Livia Elizabeth Dawson!" My mother's voice bellowed.

Randy shifted his position and snarled at her. Quickly reached down, I touched the top of his head to steady him. The look on my mother's face made me cower in fear. I already knew what was coming.

"You blew our only chance to get rid of Sage and save Kaitlyn from his grasp. It's all because you hesitated!" She yelled.

At this point, the anger was beginning to rush through my blood. Everything with her was about Kaitlyn. She didn't give a damn about her other daughters. Taking a step forward, I braced myself for her wrath. "I didn't blow anything." I replied.

"Don't give me that attitude!"

"No! You listen to me for once, mother! I am not killing Avalon to kill Sage. She is my sister and I love her dearly. That something you should feel for her."

Rennay looked at me with a stunned expression. I highly doubted she expected me to stand up to her. Randy licked the back of my hand and it made me smile on the inside. He would stay by me through the toughest part of anything I've ever had to do.

"I see…" Was all she could say before walking away.

**-Avalon-**

I opened my eyes to see Seth asleep on the floor next to me. The sunlight was seeping through the broken windows and I knew the light would reach his prone body pretty soon. The soreness in my body was slowly going away and I forced myself up to toss the tarp over him.

The cool air sent chills over my naked body and I wondered what I could do for clothes. Walking around, I spotted a ripped t-shirt on a pile of old boxes. Cringing at how dirty it was, I slipped it over head and pulled it flat. At least it covered me up better than the tarp did.

Thinking of the tarp made me think of Seth. I was grateful to him for saving my life; but deep down I felt like it was more than that. The way he looked at me in those moments of my rescue made my heart race. No other man has ever made my heart race like that. He was beyond ethereal, seductive, and intoxicating. No matter how much I wanted to deny any attraction to him, I couldn't.

Quietly, I walked back over to where he was asleep and watched him closely. His blonde-black hair lay across his closed eyes. Unconsciously, I reached over to move the locks of hair away. In a split second my hand was captured by his.

"What are you doing?" He asked calmly.

"Noth…Nothing…" I stuttered.

He let go of my hand and looked around. His chocolate eyes were tinted red. His hunger was obvious. I felt bad that he couldn't go get what he needed and that's when it hit me. I could make him able to walk in sunlight if he wanted me to.

"Avalon…"

"Yes…"

"I'm sorry."

What in the world did he have to apologize for? It made no sense to me. He sat up and looked at me closely, eyeing my filthy piece of clothing that was covering me. "What-"

"Where did you find that?" He asked cutting my own question off.

"Over by the boxes." I replied.

"Wish I would have found that. I had to shred my good shirt to treat your wounds."

I sucked in a surprise breath of air when I realized that he was indeed shirtless. Feeling the heat in my cheeks, I turned away from him. I refused to let him see me blush at the sight of him. His chest had been completely toned and smooth, just begging to be touched.

"Why are you sorry? You didn't try to kill me." I asked turning back around after I had regained my composure.

He shifted his gaze to the wall ahead of us. I sat quietly waiting for him to answer. His hands clenched the tarp that was still covering his legs. Something was bothering him and I had to know what it was.

"The idea of using your Selkie venom came from me; but I didn't intend for you to die in the process." He said faintly.

I reached over and placed my hand on top of his. He looked up almost immediately. Our eyes locked and I gave him a smile. "I know. You don't need to explain anything to me. My mother has been looking for a way to get rid of me for a long while." I replied.

"That's what I don't understand. She's your mother isn't she?" He asked.

I instantly pulled my hand away from him and stood up. My past history with my mother was painful to say the least; but it was even more painful to talk about my father, the only parent that loved me.

**-Seth-**

Confused as to what I had said to upset her, I watched her with a cocked head to the side. The sunlight captured her raven hair perfectly to the pain that I could see her silver aura. My eyes glanced down along all her curves and at the bottom of the t-shirt at her mid-thigh.

The desire coursed through me once again adding to my already hungry body. I just ached to touch her in every intimate way, comfort her in every way I know how. Smelling the salt in her tears, I moved my head back up to see her crying.

"I was a mistake…she…she only every wanted Kaitlyn." She finally answered.

The pain in her voice was the last straw I could take. I walked along the dark parts of the warehouse to get where she stood without risking my own life in the process. Before I could even reach for her arm, she turned to face me with tears continuously rolling down her flushed cheeks.

"Ava-"

I was cut off by her arms wrapping around my neck. Her body crushed up against mine and I froze for only a moment before I held onto her, knowing exactly what she needed and wanted all at the same time. "She blames me for Kaitlyn siding with Sage and any chance she got to be rid of me she took, because she couldn't get rid of my Selkie blood. I've only ever been a half-breed to her." She said again against my bare chest.

Her breath of warm air felt divine against my heated flesh. I hated that my body was reacting this way in such an inappropriate time; but honestly, I had not control over what it did. My arms instinctively wrapped around her tighter giving her the comfort she so desperately needed.

"So what happens now?" She asked.

"You rest and get back to fighting capability. I'll be asking my two friends for help with protecting you."

She pulled out of my arms and wiped her eyes clear of tears. The warmth in her blue orbs only intensified and somehow our connection only deepened. "Why would you protect me? Is it because my venom can be used to kill Sage?" She asked.

I reached up and cupped her cheek with my hand, brushing my thumb along the softness of her skin. "No, I'm protecting you because I want to protect you. There is something about you that draws me in to unnatural levels." I replied hoping my answer would be enough.

"Fair enough." She stated with a smile.

**-Wade-**

Natalya barreled into my cavern with a frantic expression on her face. Her concern could only mean one thing, something happened with Avalon. "My prince, word from the surface!" She yelled.

"Speak child." I replied wondering just what the hell was going on.

"Avalon was attacked!"

"What!"

I felt the rage building within every pore in my being. I was silently blaming myself for not keeping a better eye on her. "Kaitlyn attacked her; but as it looks Rennay Dawson planned the whole thing to eliminate the only known person that could kill Sage for good." Natalya continued.

This was becoming more and more complex. I believed that the only person that didn't know Avalon was the key to everyone's survival was Avalon herself; but what didn't make sense was Rennay's involvement in her attack. Was she in league with Sage or was it more personal? Either way I intended to find out for myself.


End file.
